Fast Times at The Fourth Cohort
by Heroeschamp
Summary: (Spinoff to Growing Pains, SYOC, APPS Open). Three brave heroes are sent on a quest to save the world...yeah, no this story isn't about them. This is about the Campers at Camp Jupiter who are struggling to deal with their own teenage life without having to worrying about saving the world or their godly ancestors.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in the same universe as Growing Pains and follows a similar premise. The characters in 'Fast Times in the Fourth Cohort' aren't the typical main characters you would read about they are the side characters that you would typically see in PJO stories, the campers living their life while three heroes go on a quest. This story has a similar premise to Growing Pains so you can submit a character at anytime.**

Name:

Age:

How long they've been at camp:

Gender:

Personality:

Good traits:

Bad Traits:

Sexuality:

Demigod or legacy:

Name of Godly Parent or ancestor:

Name of Mortal parent:

Do they have any powers? If so what?:

Do they use weapons? if so what:

Skills:

Weakness:

Looks:

Clothing:

Likes/Dislikes/ Hobbies:

How do They Feel About Camp Half Blood:

How do they feel about being a demigod, Camp Jupiter, and their godly parents:

Backstory:


	2. Prolouge

A cold wind blew through Camp Jupiter, causing Jamie to shiver. She really wished she brought a jacket. She grabbed an hair tie and pulled her dyed black hair into a ponytail.

"Just kill this stuffed animal and then you can go eat." She grumbled to herself.

Jamie was the new augur at Camp, a job that she didn't really want. The last augur was her cousin, Octavian who was a very controversial figure. The girl sighed when she finally reached the temple. She reached into her bag and pulled out her golden knife and a teddy bear.

"Time to slaughter this teddy bear." She sighed.

She grabbed the dagger and quickly slashed the teddy bear. Over the past couple months she had done this process dozens of times yet each time she felt more awkward than the last. She looked up at the sky and began to mutter a Roman prayer. She closed her eyes and tried to let the vision envelop her.

" _Beware the warrior that comes from the silent door, happiness and peace will be no more."_ She said.

Well technically it wasn't her. It was fate speaking through her, but it was practically the same thing. The girl frowned.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked.

* * *

 **Just a little short prologue that I forgot to post last chapter, this is my OC Jamie and she is the new augur and she'll be a minor character in the story.**


	3. Who is Ronnie Hernandez?

Ronnie was beyond tired. He had been wandering for days, each day a different monster was try to kill him. Last year Ronnie learned he was the son of some Roman god, and monsters had been trying to kill him ever since.

"Running only makes me want you more!" A voice hissed.

Ronnie turned to see the monster that had been chasing him. She was a hideous woman with scaly green skin and instead of legs she had three long serpent tails.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Ronnie asked.

She cackled. "Don't worry half-blood your death will be quick and painless." She said.

Ronnie growled and ran faster. Lupa told him the camp was around here.

"Dad, if you're listening please help me!" He yelled.

The monster woman grinned and leaped, her eyes on Ronnie. Ronnie gulped, he was sure he was going to die. Ronnie closed his eyes and gulped, however he was compelled to open them when he heard the monster scream.

Ronnie opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the dragon woman was on fire. Ronnie turned and saw a pretty girl with blond hair and pink irises. Fire danced around her fingertips. Ronnie gasped.

"What the hell." Ronnie said.

The girl grinned. "Don't worry I'll handle her."

The girl held up her hands and the fire grew. "Get back!"

She yelled. The girl's blond hair turned into pink flame as Four hurled a fireball at the monster. The monster growled and moved out of the way. With amazing speed she swiped her tail and slammed it into the flaming girl.

Ronnie gasped as the dragon woman made her way to the fallen girl.

"Two dead demigods, must be my lucky day." She grinned.

Ronnie groaned as he got up. That girl protected him, he couldn't let the monster kill her.

"Be gone!" Ronnie yelled.

Ronnie reacted on instinct and held up his hand. His hands glowed with a green light as a green ball of energy appeared in front of the monster. With intense concentration the ball widened and reshaped until it was almost in the shape of a door. The monster's eyes widened in shock as she saw the portal.

"What the hell!" She cursed.

The blond girl saw she was distracted and took this moment to kick the monster into the portal. She hissed as she fell into the door, falling into wherever the door took her.

Ronnie sighed in relief when she left. He put his hand down and the portal disappeared. The girl looked at Ronnie.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Ronnie grinned. "Ronnie Hernandez."

He looked at the girl's purple shirt. She must have been one of the campers Lupa had told him about.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

Ronnie shrugged. He had no idea, he never had been able to do something like that before.

"No clue." He said

The girl frowned. She didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"I'm Four." She said.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "Your name is a number?"

She held up her hand and a pink flame appeared above her palm. "Is that a problem?"

Ronnie gulped before giving her smirk. "No problem at all."

Four nodded and put out her flame. "Come on, let's get you to camp."

* * *

"I swear, do the gods know what condoms are? A new kid shows up here like every week." Blaire complained.

She and Four had been on guard duty when Four told her she saw a Dracaena. Four volunteered to kill it, which Blaire had no problem with. She wasn't one of those heroic demigods who felt they need to kill every monster they saw. She was more of wait till they try to kill you then run kind of girl.

Soon Four appeared with a handsome Latino boy with dark brown hair, a muscular build, and light brown eyes. Blaire grinned.

"Who's the cutie?" She asked.

The boy blushed. "Ronnie, nice to meet you."

The boy held up his hand for her to shake. Blaire smiled and accepted. Ronnie looked her up and down.

"I like your hair." Ronnie smiled.

Blaire blushed and tucked a strand of her peachy pink hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

Four rolled her eyes. "Can we save the compliments for once we cross the river?"

Blaire chuckled. "You are always so impatient."

Ronnie watched as Blaire opened the door leading to a tunnel. Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"It seems quite easy to get into Camp." He said.

"Mortals can't see the door, and if a monster manages to get past...well let's just say I'd hate to be them." Four grinned.

"So who's you're parent?" Blaire asked as she stepped into the icy cold water of the Tiber River.

Ronnie shrugged. "My dad is some Roman god apparently. I only found a couple months ago when…"

He stopped, whatever he was thinking he didn't want to share with the girls. Blaire smiled, she could respect him wanting to keep it a secret. Everyone at Camp had a past they didn't want to talk about.

"Don't worry, we're not like the Greeks, you'll be claimed soon." Four said.

Blaire rolled her eyes. Kids like Four acted like the Greeks were some kind of different species. Almost as if the Romans were above them.

"You'll like Camp, I promise." Blaire smiled.

* * *

"So there's someone new." Amari said.

The prateror watched Blaire, Four, and Ronnie. Ronnie raised an eyebrow. R

"So are you just going to talk about me like I'm not here?" Ronnie asked.

The girl looked at him cooly. "Sorry if I offended you."

Something told Ronnie that she wasn't sorry. He was surprised someone so beautiful could be so cold. She had milk chocolate colored skin, a muscular build, and dark brown eyes. She had thick black braids that were tied together. She wore golden armor over a purple t-shirt and some jeans.

"I'm Amari, leader of Camp Jupiter, daughter of Mars." She said.

She paused and turned towards Ronnie. "And who exactly are you?"

Ronnie frowned. "I'm Ronald Hernandez, but everyone calls me Ronnie."

"And what exactly are you Ronnie Hernandez? Demigod or legacy?" She asked.

Ronnie frowned. "What the hell is a legacy?"

"Descendants of demigods." Amari explained.

Ronnie frowned. "All I know is my mom had some fling with some Roman god."

Amari nodded. "So you're a demigod. Interesting."

Ronnie didn't like the way she said, 'interesting'. Amari turned to Four and Blaire.

"Girls take him to Jamie so she can give an augury." She instructed.

"Do we have to follow the new kid around?" Four complained.

Amari growled. "Four, don't question my authority, do I have to remind you why you are on guard duty?"

Four frowned and looked down at her feet. "I didn't mean to set Ryan on fire."

Blaire chuckled. Four most certainly did. Four was the daughter of Vulcan, which granted her some fire abilities. However her explosive behavior didn't always go well with it.

"See you girls at dinner." Amari said.

Blaire and Four nodded and left the room, taking Ronnie with them. Ronnie seemed to have perked up at the mention of food.

"What are we having for dinner?" He asked.

Blaire smiled. "Just wait and see, you're going to love it."

Ronnie smiled. He hadn't had a decent meal since before he was taken by Lupa and her wolves.

"So what's an augury?" Ronnie asked.

"Omens of the future, our friend Jamie can read these every time she kills a stuffed animal." Blaire said.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Four chuckled. "Well we can't sacrifice real animals, so we had to make do."

"You say this as if everyone just goes around stabbing teddy bears." Ronnie said.

They made their way to the temple to Apollo, where a girl stood outside reading a book. She had dark hair and pitch blake lipstick. Her skin was so pale, she could have past for a very angry ghost.

"Sup Jamie." Four said.

Jamie waved and looked up at Ronnie. She frowned. "New camper?"

Four nodded. "You know it."

Jamie pulled out a pink plush elephant and sighed. "Let's get to slicing."

Ronnie shook his head. "You guys are so weird."

Jamie walked over to the altar and gently placed the elephant on top. In one swift motion she cut open the elephant allowing for a bunch of cotton to spill out. Jamie closed her eyes and began to chant. When she opened her eyes she seemed concerned.

"The reading was great, Ronnie can stay at camp." Jamie smiled.

Blaire clapped her hands and smiled. "That's great."

However Ronnie could tell something was up. He could tell when someone was lying to him. Jamie was hiding something from him, whatever she saw about him she didn't like it. Actually...she seemed scared of it.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked the first chapter, don't worry more demigods will show up in the next chapter.**


	4. Dinner Time

"Did you guys hear there's a new kid at Camp?" Zara said excitedly.

Tommy, a Korean boy with black hair with streaks of white, looked up at her. "And why should I care about this?"

Zara's other friend Marcus nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with Twig, I could care less about some new kid." Marcus said as he downed a goblet of grape kool aid.

Marcus was from Florida and possessed a distinct southern accent that made him sound like in an extra in an old western movie. The boy was African american with shoulder length dreadlocks, that complimented his dark purple eyes nicely.

"Call me twig again I'll freeze your testicles." Tommy threatened.

"What was that, I don't speak Chinatown." Marcus snapped.

"I'm Korean you drunk prick!" Tommy yelled.

Zara stepped in between the two boys. "Calm down ladies you're both beautiful." She said.

"Who is he the son of?" Misha asked.

Misha was a quiet Japanese girl with pale skin, raven colored eyes, and jet black hair. Like all the other teens she wore the signature purple shirt.

Zara shrugged. "No clue."

"Well if he's a freak show, he'll fit right in here." Tommy sighed.

Zara frowned. "What the hell is that supposed mean?"

"Zara don't be naive, the Fourth Cohort is the new Fifth, we're considered losers. Ever since Jason, Percy, Hazel, and Frank saved the world the Fifth is practically royalty. So by default we're the new scum." Tommy said.

Misha frowned. "That's not true is it?"

Marcus shrugged. "Same ole' cliquey bullshit."

Their conversation was interrupted by someone calling for them. The four turned to see Blaire, Four, and Ronnie walking over.

"Fresh meat." Marcus joked.

"Poor kiddo, the legion is going to eat him alive." Zara sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Misha said quietly.

"Hello everyone, meet Ronnie. He's going to hang out with us until he's until he's assigned a cohort." Blaire said.

"Yay, just what we needed another stray." Tommy said.

Ronnie raised an eyebrow. "Dude do you have a problem with me?"

Blaire rolled her eyes before chuckling. "Tommy has a problem with everyone."

"Where are you from?" Zara asked.

"Arizona." Ronnie said simply.

"Do you know who your parent is?" Misha asked.

Ronnie shook his head. "No clue."

Four frowned. She thought about how Ronnie created that portal earlier. Whoever his father was he must have been powerful.

"Don't worry he'll do it soon, hell it took Bachus weeks to claim me." Marcus said.

Ronnie frowned. "Who is Bacchus again?"

"Roman god of wine and ecstasy." Tommy said. "It other words Marcus is the son of the world's first alcoholic."

Marcus held up a middle finger. "Fuck you wannabe Elsa."

Blaire rolled her eyes. "Tommy and Marcus don't necessarily get along."

"Hello newbie, my name is Tommy. I'm the son of Aquilon, Roman god of the North Wind and WInter." Tommy explained.

Ronnie smiled. "That sounds like a cool deal."

"Don't compliment him, the snarky bastard already has a big ego." Four snapped.

Before Tommy could say something Misha stepped forward.

"I'm Misha Kwan, daughter of Nemesis. Well at least I think that's her. There's debate whatever revenge is strictly Greek." She explained.

Ronnie chuckled. "I love the fact how you guys act like this is all normal."

"This is as close as kids like us get to normal." Tommy shrugged.

Ronnie turned to look at Zara. The girl seemed familiar. He frowned. "Do I know you from somewhere."

A big grin appeared on her face while the others groaned.

"Well you may know me as Zara Daniels, famous Movie star." Zara smiled. "I played Amelia in Secret Agent Z!" She cheered.

"She loves to remind us all of the fact that she used to be in movies." Four said, slightly annoyed.

Zara sighed. "Well now I'm here. My great grandfather was a demigod, so I'm just your average legacy. Descendant of Aesculapius." She said.

A loud horn went off startling the boy, causing him to jump. The others seemed amused by this.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Dinner time." Four smirked.

* * *

Amari nervously played with her golden necklace. She didn't trust the new boy, she sensed something strange about him. She looked over and watched him with the others, he seemed normal enough.

Amari sighed. Regardless of how she felt she needed to initiate him.

"Romans!" She said loudly.

Everyone stopped speaking and stood up to face her. Ronnie however didn't get the memo and stayed seated eyeing the others confused. Eventually Four elbowed him and gestured for him to stand up.

"I'm sure you all heard of our newcomer Ronnie Hernandez." She said loudly.

"He seeks to join the legion," Amari continued. "What do the auguries say?"

"I have read the entrails!" Jamie awkwardly said. "Um...yeah he can stay."

Amari rolled her eyes. "So formal." She said sarcastically.

The campers gave a shout: "Ave!" Hail!"

Amari turned to face Ronnie.

"Recruit," she asked, "do you have credentials? Letters of reference?"

Ronnie shook his head. "Was I supposed to have one?"

The others looked at him sympathetically while Four facepalmed

"Will any legionnaires stand for him?" Amari shouted

There was silence. Blaire looked at Ronnie and smiled. He was cute, and he seemed like a nice guy.

"I Blaire Aria White daughter of Venus and Legacy of Poseidon will stand for him." She announced.

Four rolled her eyes. "Drama queen."

"Very well then, everyone greet Ronnie Hernandez new member of the Fourth Cohort!" Amari announced.

Everyone gave off a cheer, causing Ronnie to blush from all the attention. Tommy smirked before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry newbie it only gets worse from here." He said.

* * *

 **Next: Jobs, Secrets and Blackmail Oh My!**

 **Sorry it took so long to respond. I was trying to find a unique way for the characters to meet without trying to seem to similar to Growing Pains. The next chapters should be better because there won't be a need for introductions and all the other stuff. The next chapter will also feature more characters so don't fear if your character hasn't made an appearance yet.**


End file.
